


Сильные чувства

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Post-Star Trek (2009), Teacher-Student Relationship, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Избиение, домашнее насилие, мазохизм, не особенно здоровые отношения.





	Сильные чувства

...От несильного, вроде бы, взмаха рукой Кирка отнесло к стойке душевой, и он, зажмурившись, грохнулся плечом о некапитальную переборку, сел, на голову сверху посыпались зубные щетки и туба с бритвенным раствором. Вытянул ноги по одной, медленно и очень захотел закурить. Странно, на Земле он совсем не курил, и не тянуло, а в Пространстве - постоянно и остро, сунуть в рот бы сигарету, сжать фильтр зубами, следя, как разгорается кончик, и к вентиляции в потолке поползет бесплотный ароматный завиток. 

Он прекрасно понимал, за что ему прилетело, и прилетит еще - если он правильно толкует приближающийся неспешными шагами обманчиво тонкий силуэт. Насколько он успел изучить своего партнера ставить блоки было бесполезно - разве что он захотел бы, чтобы часть синяков переместилась завтра с морды на предплечья. Драться со Споком было, мягко говоря, бесполезно, а избегать объяснений - не по нему. Заработал - получи. 

Спок поднял его за предупреждающе треснувший ворот майки, отвернув лицо так, что Кирку был виден только один глаз, взметнувшаяся феноменальная бровь и дергающийся уголок рта, прижал для верности коленом к стенке, болезненно приложив многострадальной спиной о ребристую дверь душа, удобно ухватил свободной рукой за шею. 

Времени и воздуха на расспросы Спок не тратил. "Зачем ты это сделал?", "Чего тебе не хватает?" и "Как же так?" не стояли на повестке дня сейчас, когда от стресса гормональная система полувулканца расшаталась к черту, выплескивая ему в мозг неизвестно какой неизученный коктейль с неплохо изученными последствиями. К тому же, ответы на эти вопросы Спок знал: затем, что Кирк совершенно не умел отказывать себе в удовольствиях, особенно когда удовольствия приходили сами, как пришла в этот раз Карина, а до того Марш, а до того Элизабет (ладно, Элизабет пригласила Кирка к себе), а до того он не был знаком с землянином настолько тесно, чтобы вести хронику его коитальных эскапад. На свой собственный крохотный экипаж Кирк не посягал, безошибочно чуя, где заканчивается Кирк-душа-парень и начинается Капитан Кирк, пусть даже капитан учебного модуля. Зато в остальных бригадах большого последнего выпуска Академии он успел очень даже отметиться, словно драный кот на соседских крышах. 

Неизвестно, думал ли Спок, вглядываясь в наливающееся кровью лицо своего студента, об этом, или о чем-то другом, например, уговаривал себя разжать пальцы на горле Кирка, пока он еще может функционировать без реанимации, или, скажем... 

Уговорил. Освобожденный и шатающийся, Кирк взялся рукой за челюсть, выправляя, и улыбнулся. Улыбка на полных губах вышла нехорошей. Кривой вышла улыбка, не проявляющей знаменитые кирковские ямочки на щеках - гибель, гибель! - зато неожиданно открывающей с одной стороны верхние клыки - клыки хищника. Он наклонил шею, завел, зашипев от боли в ушибах, руки за спину и одним движением стянул майку через голову. Спок стоял неподвижно, с исковерканным яростью лицом, вздрагивая, и явно чувствовал себя нехорошо. Настолько нехорошо, насколько возможно, когда любовник не торопясь избавляется от одежды. Пониже соска у Кирка краснел завтрашний обширный синяк, но в целом он выглядел лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда разбитую скулу пришлось зашивать ("Врезался в комингс, Боунз, торопился").

Потом - после - Спок часто размышлял, нарочно ли Кирк его выводит из себя, расчет ли это, удивительно точный, или он просто интуитивный самоубийца. Потому что - Спок был уверен - однажды он не сумеет остановиться, и дело закончится не сексом, а похоронами. Люди были такими... Слабыми. Удивительно слабыми. Непредусмотрительными и нецельными. Особенно этот. По здравом размышлении ему нечего было делать в Пространстве, по здравом размышлении им с Кирком нечего было делать вместе. Только здравое размышление и Кирк - вещи несовместимые.

Кирк поднял к нему лицо, на котором ехидством и удовольствием сияли невообразимые глаза, у его красных от напряжения губ закачалась освобожденная головка спокова члена, и Спок едва удержался, чтобы не врезать раскрытой ладонью - в переборку! - от нетерпения. 

\- Скажи это, - в голосе Кирка смех и прямой приказ одновременно. - Давай же, ну, давай!

Спок моргнул и сжал губы. 

\- Скажи, ты умеешь, я слышал! - Спок треснул-таки кулаком в стенку. Кирк показательно облизнулся. Его пальцы требовательно сжались у Спока на бедрах. - Скажи! Ты меня чуть не убил, я имею право на маленькую компенсацию, ну! - Он буквально впился взглядом в лицо Спока. 

Чуть не убил - если бы смог, Спок бы рассмеялся. Чуть не убил! 

\- Да пошел ты на хуй, капитан Кирк! - В сердцах выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как прохладные пальцы сжимают его плоть.   
\- Непременно, коммандер, непременно, - пробормотал Кирк удовлетворенно и наделся губами - провалил Спока в зеленую муть без самокопаний и анализа, и мысль: "Не в этот раз", мелькнула и погасла в ней, как искра в метели - навсегда.


End file.
